Level 16/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 15/Dreamworld | next = 17/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 16 (Dreamworld) is the sixth level in Funky Factory and the eighth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To complete this level, you must clear 72 single jelly squares and score at least 75,000 points in 30 moves or less. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The amount of icings is extremely annoying, since there is jelly underneath all of them. *An addition of one more colour can make it harder to clear the jellies. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use special candies to clear the left side if there are no moves there. Focus on the bottom and the top as they are usually more difficult to reach. *During moon struck, there are just four colours so you should be able to make tons of combinations. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Medium *' difficulty:' Hard 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 72,000 points (72 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 72,000 points). Hence, an additional 158,000 points have to be earned through matching of candies. * Even though the number of moves and the three star score requirement are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra colour makes it hard to reach. *The regular icings can be quite hard to clear despite having five colours and there is quite of lot to clear. *30 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to be used to clear the blockers and jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, lasts for three moves and occurs twice (though the second moon struck only lasts for one move). This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 30 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 13.33% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Furthermore, the moon struck duration may be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers may negate this advantage. Trivia *This is one of the few levels which has the final moon struck lasting longer than the number of moves left (the last moon struck lasts three moves but starts when the player has one move left). Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Easy levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Hard levels to earn three stars